


Texting - A Journey with the Hale Siblings

by leckadams



Series: Reincarnation Challenge [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leckadams/pseuds/leckadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Week 8 of Reincarnation Challenge</p>
<p>Prompt: How did Derek and Cora spend the first 24 hours after they left Beacon Hills?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texting - A Journey with the Hale Siblings

It was only 2 hours after Cora & Derek had left that the first text message came in.

Cora: Would I be too much like him if I threaten to rip his throat out with my teeth?

3 hours later  
Cora: We stopped for gas. Saw a kid who had dark brown hair & he started blubbering. WTF do I do?

2 hours later  
Cora: We stopped for food (finally)! Ordered curly fries & he got misty eyed…

3 hours later  
Cora: Stopped for the night & pulled out the hoodie...God help me!

6 hours later  
Cora: On the road again...if he continues this mopey act I will join the ranks of murderer.

2 hours later  
Cora: Help me...if you love me you will save me from this…

3 hours later   
Cora: I am going to take over driving I can't handle it!

30 minutes later  
Cora: It’s Derek - Peter has Stiles called? We are headed back - Cora said something about being sick of my sourwolf act.

2 hours later  
Cora: It’s Derek again. Has Stiles called yet?


End file.
